clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force
This article is about the Nintendo DS game. For the series, see Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force (series). :You may have also been looking for the Everyday Phoning Facility or the Elite Penguin Force agency. Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force is a Club Penguin game for the Nintendo DS. It uses the Nintendo DS's touchscreen to complete intuitive secret agent missions for the Elite Penguin Force, a higher tier of the PSA,(until mission 11 online) as well as mini-games based upon Club Penguin itself. The game received mostly positive reviews.http://ds.ign.com/articles/941/941248p1.html History On Monday, July 14th, 2008, Club Penguin officially announced one of the largest projects the company would probably ever do. They planned to release a special edition of Club Penguin for the Nintendo DS, which was launched in North America on November 25, 2008 and was set to launch in Europe by December 30, 2008. Before the release of the game, they decided the name could be "Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force". Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to the online missions, by tapping the Touch Screen. The box contains a special "Code Card", which when typed in unlocks a Spy Phone (if you do not have one), 00000 coins, and a Certificate which enables you to access to the Command Room. In the game, your penguin is assigned an Elite role ranked superior to the Secret Agents, an "Elite Penguin Force Agent". Players embark on missions utilizing both familiar and all-new gadgets, accessories, vehicles, and locations to investigate mysterious events on Club Penguin Island. In addition, the game operates with the Nintendo Wi-Fi system, coins that you earn in the game can be sent to your online penguin via the DS. To earn the virtual coins you must play the mini games. Development *The game was released in 1984 & it was such a old game with Disney Interactive Studios and Club Penguin has had a major part of its development. *The game took 10 months to be created and it was developed by 1st Playable Productions, LLC *It is rated "E for Everyone", by the ESRB, and "3+" by the PEGI. *The game has 3 "3D" Renders. The Ultimate Protobot 10,000, Gary the Gadget Guy (inside the Protobot), and the Snow Trekker (whilst playing Snow Trekker, top screen). Release *The game was released in North America on November 25th, 2008. *The game was released in the UK and Ireland on March 13th, 2009. *The game was released in Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Finland, and Iceland on March 28th, 2009. *The game was released in Australia and New Zealand in April 16th, 2009. Features *Take on the role of an EPF Agent, completing 13 top secret missions only available on the Nintendo DS. *Play exclusive new DS-only mini-games, including Snowboarding, Snow Trekker, and Dance Challenge. *Play favorite Club Penguin mini-games such as Cart Surfer, Jet Pack Adventure, and Ice Fishing in a whole new way, using the DS touch screen and the unique dual-screen view. *Earn coins while playing on the DS to spend in game or upload to online accounts. *Download weekly newsletters and polls, along with new, seasonal missions. *Explore never-before-seen locations including the Puffle Training Room, Tool Shed, and Mine Tunnels. *Includes DGamer - the all new online community exclusively for Disney gamers. Create unique 3-D avatars, create a persistent profile, chat with friends in a Club Penguin chat room, share Club Penguin themed accessories, earn in-game honors, and unlock exclusive Disney content. Missions 1. The Mystery Sucks 2. Left to your Copied Devices 3. Rookie on the Volcano 4. Looking for Dumb G 5. All's Weld That Ends Dumb 6. Do It Yourself Crafting 7. Triple''' Trouble''' 8. Flying High Pitched 9. Super Secret Gadgets 10. Damage Control 11. Robotomy 101 12. Robots on the Run 13. An Agent's Work is Always Done *In April's Fools, Summer, Halloween and Christmas, the game has decorations and you can help take seasonal missions that award you 50 coins. Trivia *There is a reference to Pixar Animation Studios in the Agent HQ. If the lamp on the desk is touched, it bounces like Luxo Jr., the lamp in the Pixar logo shown before every Disney/Pixar movie. *The back of the box shows a penguin wearing a red electric guitar. However, the red guitar was probably replaced by the black one during development. *The events in the game may have taken place before PSA agents are actually allowed into the Gadget Room in the online secret missions, because in the online missions, the Wheel-Bot is where G put it in "Robotomy 101". **This is not true as the belt used to fix the Ski Lift in Secret Mission #4 is in the place of the actual belt that would normally run the Ski Lift. *A reference to Penguin Chat 3 is made in "Super Secret Gadgets" when your penguin says while looking at the Snow Trekker, "Wow, I thought they had vanished off the face of the island...", referencing that it disappeared after Penguin Chat 3. *Billybob said that penguins wanted a DS game of Club Penguin since the start. Maybe that is why the cabinet where you enter the Command Room is visible on previous online Club Penguin missions before EPF game was launched. *The Cove cannot be seen in the game, even though the Forest is there. *It did get updated to add the White Puffle in November 2009. However, it has not been updated to include the Orange Puffle yet. However, this will probably never be updated, as the White Puffle was added to the Elite Puffles in Herbert's Revenge, and a Orange Puffle mystery may be added later. *When you play the first missions, you talk as if you were not part of the PSA. You also talk like you did not know some things, like you are new in Club Penguin. *The opening sequence played when the game is turned on is recreates Get Smart's opening sequence shot for shot at certain parts. *The Gift Shop and Sport Shop catalogs in the game are the same, and new items are added at certain times in the game. *Due to the ending of Mission 11, some people are starting to think that Club Penguin want to get more money, by trying to get fans to buy the upcoming DS game. *Since May 20, 2010, this game is no longer connected to the online version anymore (except transfer coins) as becoming an EPF agent doesn't need to have the DS anymore, but you could get more items by using another DS game, Herbert's Revenge. Variations *There is no code card in the UK version's box. Instead, there is a sticker with the code on the plastic wrapping. *The DGamer feature is not available on the UK version. Achievements *During its first week, it was the number 1 Nintendo DS game in sale, surpassing various Nintendo games and being in 5th place of Amazon videogame sales, both during and after Black Friday. *In December 2008, the game was announced to be the 4th in popularity of Nintendo DS games in its during the week of its release. *In April 2009, the game won an ELAN award for best handheld game.http://ds.ign.com/articles/977/977206p1.html *In the announcement of the sequel, Disney also mentioned that the game sold 1.5 million copies in 15 months. Collector's Edition Nearly a year after the original release, a special edition was released, which contains a 2,500 coin code card, an "EPF" logo stylus, and a DS skin.It also has its own trailer Sequel On May 25, 2010, a sequel named Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge was be released. The sequel will follow the plot left by online missions. Sources and references External links *Nintendo DS Wiki *Original blog post Category:PSA Category:Machines Category:Games July 14th, 2008 Category:Events Category:Machines Category:Misc. Category:Secrets Category:DS Category:Misc. Merchandise Category:New Club Penguin Category:Club Penguin Category:Secrets